


A Tiny Bit of Rain

by Orcux



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Clear being himself, Clear gets sick, Fluff, Just the rain again, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Made me awkward writing it, Rain, and others - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcux/pseuds/Orcux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba rather dislikes the rain. Maybe Clear can help make it all better. Clear x Aoba</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aoba hated it when it rained.

It wasn't that he disliked the rain itself—he didn't mind it at all, in its clear, translucent glory. He certainly didn't mind the cool drafts that swept past the gaps in the door if he left them open by accident, or when Haga-san came back from his deliveries, shaking droplets of water off himself onto the wooden tiles. Bonjin-kun would jabber on about untidiness in his robotic voice and dry up the mess using some sort of heating device installed in him, and it was really kind of amusing to watch the robot go about his work.

He saw days like these in and out, and they had become one of his precious memories he could call upon when he was down.

When it rained though, the already dwindling number of customers would decrease even further, with less orders coming in for the parts. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why this happened—they made deliveries for a reason— but here in the Former Residential District, sweeping storms came by pretty often during the rainy season, and everyone would stay indoors, even deliverymen. Either way, Haga-san would get severely depressed during times like these, and a dark, heavy aura would begin to surround his very being. It made Aoba nervous just being in his very presence.

The one good thing that came out of it was that the Rib and Rhyme gangs would stay off the streets as well, deciding to put off tormenting civilians to another day. It just went to show that it was difficult being a gangster as well, trying to look scary and threatening someone's clothes off their back while keeping your foothold on the slippery concrete pavement.

The deep rumbling of thunder from the distance made Aoba jump slightly, his leg brushing against his bag which had been leaning against his chair. There was a light rustle, before a blue furry ear poked out of the opening of his bag.

"Is something the matter?" Ren asked, sounding slightly concerned. He jumped out of the bag, landing on Aoba's lap in a perfectly balanced leap.

"Aahhh~ Ren~ I'm so bored…" Aoba bemoaned, reaching down to stroke his furry companion behind his ears. On dreary, rainy days like this, talking to his All Mate was one of the few things he could do—not that he was complaining, since Ren was a pretty good conversationalist in his opinion.

Ren didn't seem to mind the attention, and he rolled over slightly to make himself comfortable. "Aoba, you hate the rain after all."

"Not the rain in general," Aoba corrected, and shrugged lightly, since it probably didn't matter anyway. "Just what comes with it."

"I see."

Their conversation dwindled off at this point, and perhaps Ren wasn't such a great conversationalist after all. Or maybe he was just being considerate, deciding to stay silent to prevent aggravating Aoba further. Either way, Aoba took to staring at the trails of glistening water down the glass windows, which were by now, pretty fogged up from the rain. The clear trails of liquid trailing down its surface to pool down on the windowsill, past the odd clear umbrella which was hanging outside…

The odd clear umbrella which looked strangely familiar…

… It couldn't be… right?

Aoba's gaze flickered to meet Ren's deep blue ones, and the other's furry ear flickered slightly in confirmation. There was no mistaking it—it was Clear's umbrella, and for some ungodly reason, the other was outside the building in the rain.

"H-Haga-san… I'm heading out for a minute to check something… do you mind?" He would probably head out anyway even if Haga-san didn't allow him to, but it was probably best not to mention it.

"Of course not, Aoba-kun…" Haga-san sounded vaguely distracted, as he tapped numbers into his Coil. Aoba nodded thankfully and stood up, heading towards the door quickly. The sound of the chair scratching slightly against the floor resounded rather loudly in the enclosed room, and Haga-san seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Ah, Aoba-kun!" The store manager suddenly piped up from behind him, making him pause in his tracks momentarily. "You can head on home if you want."

Aoba blinked, surprised out of his concern. "Eh? Are you sure about that, Haga-san? It's not even five, though…" He normally wouldn't complain about having a nice day off once in a while, but looking at the gloomy store manager who was trying to calculate the day's sales with an oppressively darkening aura, he felt a little guilty. From the way Haga-san shook his head sadly, he could tell it wasn't much.

"It's alright, Aoba-kun. Let's work harder tomorrow!" Haga seemed to be holding in his frustration, and Aoba nodded, agreeing quickly, lest he enrage the scary man.

"Alright, Haga-san. We'll sell so many tomorrow that we'll have to order more stock even before the third of next month!"

This seemed to cheer the store manager up a little, and he chuckled. "Right! Take care, Aoba-kun! See you tomorrow!"

Ren tugged on Aoba's pants, and he got the message, quickly saluting to Haga-san before dashing out of the store. Behind him, he could hear Haga-san yelling frantically, "Aren't you going to take an umbrella, Aoba-kun?" but all he did was wave back.

After all, he already had someone waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba realises the rain isn't that bad after all.

"Clear!"

Aoba had expected this, but still, the sight of the white-haired male leaning against the concrete walls of Heibon, taking shelter under his translucent umbrella, was one that he couldn't help but feel a slight pang in his chest.

His gasmask, thankfully, was off. It seemed that Clear was trying hard to get used to living without it—not having to cover and hide his appearance was terribly new to him, he knew, but he would get used to it in time. After all, they had all of eternity ahead of them.

Clear straightened up from his position against the dusty concrete, startled eyes of vivid violet flashing towards him, sparkling droplets of rain streaking down his hair like melted ice crystals. When he saw Aoba though, his expression melted into a smile, brighter than anything Aoba had seen on this worrying, gloomy day.

"Master, I've come for you!"

Suddenly, he could feel his spirits lift with that simple expression.

"Because you heard me call your name?" Aoba teased lightly, laying his hand on the snowy white locks, letting his fingers slide through the warm locks gently.

They were as soft as a blanket of feathers.

"No…" Clear murmured softly, averting his eyes slightly bashfully. "It was but a selfish move on my part… solely for my own reasons. I just wanted to see Master, so I came for you." His cheeks were slightly pink from embarrassment, Aoba realised, feeling his cheeks heat up as well.

Clear's honest reply made his heart skip a beat as well though, and he fell silent for a moment, resisting the urge to hug the other male. Honestly, Clear was the most adorable being in existence!

"U-Um… Master?" The hesitance in the white haired male was painfully endearing to watch. "S-Should I not have…?"

Aoba chuckled in response, feeling his chest fill with warm, fuzzy feelings. "Silly, of course not! Thanks for coming out to get me…" He wrapped his arms around Clear for a brief moment, savouring the cool sensation of his beloved, and taking in the scent of rain. "It's the first time anyone's come to pick me up after work."

He could feel Clear shiver briefly, whether it was from the cold or from his touch, he didn't know, but he leant back anyway, and a flash of disappointment crossed Clear's face. He pretended not to notice though, even though he would have enjoyed teasing the other male about it, and instead reached out to hold the white-haired male's hand. Clear tensed slightly, before relaxing in his touch, and Aoba realised his fingers were icy cold.

"How long have you been out here?" He frowned slightly, berating himself for not realising the other male had been out there all the time.

Clear shifted uncomfortably under his intense stare. "Umm… About 15 minutes, I think." Then, possibly spotting the look of horror on Aoba's face, he withdrew his hand from Aoba's. "Ah, but I'm not cold or anything, Master! Look!" And with a quick action, he had placed his icy cold hands on Aoba's cheeks, making him jerk back and splutter at the freezing sensation.

"I-Idiot! What are you doing? You're freezing cold!"

Before Clear could begin to apologise profusely, Aoba had already placed his own hands on Clear's cheeks. Hah, take that! He thought to himself, but Clear just seemed to blink, before nuzzling into his touch, a shy smile on his lips.

"Your hands are so warm, Master!"

"E-Eh… Oh, really?"

What he'd meant to do as a retaliation quickly spiralled down into something completely embarrassing and he wanted to back away quickly, but the blissful expression on Clear's face kept him from doing so, and they were probably looking like an incredibly strange couple, hands clasped against their cheeks right outside the junk store with the pouring rain all around.

It took Aoba a few moments to remember that they were supposed to be going home, and he leapt onto the change of topic, removing his hands from Clear's cheeks.

"Ah! We were supposed to be going home! Come on, Clear, let's go!" He probably sounded forcedly enthusiastic, but there was nothing to do about it, not when he felt like his cheeks were burning off from the embarrassment.

"Oh… alright then," Clear sounded rather disappointed, before he brightened up, and lifted his translucent umbrella up high. "I'll make sure to cover you well, Master!"

The awkward atmosphere faded away as they began to walk, Aoba feeling like his shoes were soaking up all the puddles of rain water at the same time, from how sodden and heavy they were getting.

He sighed under his breath. This was one of the reasons why he disliked the rain.

Beside him though, Clear was humming softly, and Aoba felt a small smile lift his lips at the familiar tune of the Jellyfish Song despite himself.

"In a good mood, Clear?" He asked curiously, reaching out to poke the white haired male in the shoulder.

Clear beamed so brightly in response, Aoba wondered if the sun had already peeked out from behind the dark grey clouds. "Yes! I love the rain, you see!"

Aoba blinked at the response, before his gaze dropped down to the wet cement they were walking on. It was muddy and wet, and got all over their shoes, and it'd take a whole hour to wash them clean and even longer to dry them all. He couldn't see what would be good about such a gloomy weather.

"...Why?" He questioned, expecting a queer reply from his equally queer lover.

"Well, the rain drops are really beautiful, of course! But most of all… it's because it's one of the times I can walk so closely beside you in public… Sharing an umbrella together in the rain… Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Aoba froze in his tracks, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks, and Clear reacted a second too late; the rain had already started pouring down on him.

"M-Master! My apologies for… You're all wet and…" Clear stammered, quickly lifting his umbrella over Aoba's head, effectively leaving himself defenseless to the pouring rain by doing so.

Now they were both drenched, though Clear was admittedly more so, and Aoba quickly pulled him under the umbrella before the water completely soaked through his white coat.

And maybe it wasn't exactly the right time for this, but Aoba did it anyway, leaning up to press a kiss against Clear's lips, before pulling back and smiling at the startled look his rather drenched lover was giving him.

"You're right, it does sound wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba has a nightmare.

Aoba tossed and turned in his sleep, the constant rumbling of the thunder making him feel uneasy. He had woken up in the middle of the night, heart pounding rapidly for a moment from the sudden nightmare he'd had, and he'd turned over, ready to go back to sleep, but it wasn't working out too well. He reached out for his headphones, ready to distract himself with his favorite music; the thing that never failed to lull him to sleep.

The headphones sealed off the howl of the wind ever so slightly, but the rattling of the windows ripped through the soft tinkling of his music, and Aoba sighed softly before placing his headphones back onto his side table.

It was no use- he just couldn't go back to sleep… and for some reason he couldn't comprehend, there was an uneasy feeling in his gut. He buried his head in the soft, comforting surface of his pillow, trying to sink back to into his dreams. Try as he might though, the thunderous clashes continued on, jolting him awake whenever he heard them.

Suddenly, a small thought surfaced from the crevices of his mind.

Was Clear doing alright?

Aoba had left Clear in their spare room which Tae had cleared up for that very purpose, but it was still stuffy, and the windows shook in the lightest of storms. Clear hadn't been all that happy to be separated from Aoba, but for Aoba, he only had one bed, it wasn't that big too—and he couldn't very well make Clear sleep on the floor!

The memory of the dejected slump of Clear's shoulders made Aoba's heart sink.

Clear couldn't be afraid of the storm or something... Right?

The thought of Clear huddling up in his blankets, trembling as the lightning struck in rapid succession, made his heart throb.

Battling against the twin desires of huddling back into his bed under the blankets and going to look for Clear in the freezing cold, his worry for Clear won over and he slipped out of his blankets, shuddering slightly as his feet touched the cold flooring. The occasional freezing drafts of wind made him feel even colder, and it felt as if they were solidifying, forming mini pinpricks of ice on his skin.

Still, there was no way he could turn back now, and he felt his way to the door, his hand groping out in the darkness to feel the cool surface of the wood.. Just as Aoba was about to reach out to turn the door knob, an odd noise from the outside his window caught his attention. He froze in place, hand caught on the cold door knob, his skin tingling in cold and apprehension.

Aoba wasn't exactly a superstitious person, but it was impossible not to be crept out by what he had heard. The sound seemed to get fainter, as the windows rattled wildly in the storm, but it was definitely there…

He frowned as he listened closer.

Something that sounded impossibly similar to a voice he'd grown to love.

Curiosity overtaking his fear, he crept closer to the veranda, his heart pounding erratically in his chest, and... with a mighty haul, he yanked open the curtains concealing the view outside.

What he saw next made his heart freeze.

"Master!" Clear's voice was muffled through the rain-stained glass, and he pressed his hands against the window, his eyes shining in relief as he spotted Aoba, even while the raindrops pelted down on him. "Master, I'm here!"

"Clear!" He fumbled with the latch on sliding window, as he immediately reached out to open the window panic overriding his thoughts. What was Clear doing outside drenched in the rain? He was supposed to be resting in the comfort of the guest room!

Trying not to get distracted by his worry for Clear, Aoba finally managed to open the latch, and with a great rattle, it slid open. The pressure of the wind making it slightly difficult to open, but he gritted his teeth and pushed it with both hands with all his might.

Aoba winced- it took almost all his strength to keep the sliding door from slamming close with one hand, while he reached out and gripped onto Clear's cold, clammy hand, before pulling him into the warmth and safety of his room. Without his hands supporting the window, the sliding door slammed shut with a resounding crash, and he latched it again quickly before turning back to Clear.

Clear was a pitiful sight to behold- his long, white coat clung to his shoulders, hanging limply as it dripped water onto the floor constantly. Water dripped down from his hair in rivulets, and Clear wrapped his arms around himself, shivering lightly. "T-Thank you for coming out to get me, M-Master!" His voice shook from the cold, his teeth chattering slightly.

"You idiot!" Aoba cried, rushing forward to grab the shivering male by his shoulders. "If you're going out, take your umbrella! What if you caught a cold?" Aoba trailed off uncertainly. Could Clear catch a cold? Technically, he couldn't... But wait, Clear could function like a normal human being, couldn't he? He wasn't going to take any chances. Well whether he could catch a cold or not, the main question in his mind was, "Why were you out there anyway?"

"I heard your voice, Master!" Clear smiled brightly, as if it explained everything, even as Aoba pulled him further in, away from the banging windows.

"What do you mean…?" Aoba frowned, pretty certain that he hadn't called out for Clear.

Clear blinked. "Exactly what I said! I heard Master calling my name so I tried to make my way to your room… But it would take too long to figure out how to navigate to your room in the dark, so the next best option…"

"…Was the window?!" Aoba sighed at the white-haired male's apparent lack of logic. It was touching that Clear wanted to find him, and he was relieved that it wasn't because the other male was terrified of the storm or something, but still… "I didn't call for you though…"

Aoba grabbed a towel from his wardrobe, quickly steering Clear to sit on his bed. Clear leapt up a second later though, a mortified expression on his face. "Wait, Master! I'm still wet!"

Aoba pushed him back down, his eyebrows furrowed. "It's okay! Your wellbeing is my first priority! I couldn't care less about my bed in this situation..."

"That's not good, Master!" Clear chided, checking to see if he had soaked the bed with his sodden clothes. "What will you sleep on if it's wet? You'll be cold!"

Aoba sighed in frustration, and placed the towel onto the bed. "T-Then..." He began, averting his eyes from Clear's curious ones, "I-If you really don't want to drip water all over the bed, then there's only one thing you can do." His trembling fingers reached up to Clear's yellow scarf, his face on fire as he began to unwind it from Clear's neck.

"E-Eh?! Master?! What are you...?" Clear sounded similarly embarrassed, perhaps even more so.

Aoba's eyes flickered up to meet his, apprehension and an odd feeling coiling in his stomach. "Well... Your clothes are wet, so if we take them off, it'll be okay, right?"

Clear's eyes flickered up to meet his own, wavering slightly. "But... Everything...?" His voice contained an edge of panic. Still, Aoba couldn't blame him; he knew what the white-haired male was worried about.

It was the state of his body- the fact that Clear wasn't human would be as clear as day when his clothes were removed- the sole reason why Clear still donned his large coat and muffler even in the sweltering heat of summer.

Gazing softly into the other's eyes, he mumbled softly, "I love you, Clear. Everything about you." His cheeks flamed with embarrassment, but his words were sincere: he had never loved anyone as much as he did Clear, if the painful throbbing of his heart was anything to go by.

Clear stared back at him, at a loss for words, before he looked away, a shy smile on his lips. "If you say so... Master." And then softer, "I love you too."

Aoba averted his gaze as well, too embarrassed to continue looking at the other, while his fingers continued to fumble with Clear's coat buttons. In its sodden state, it was even more difficult to unbutton them than he had originally imagined, and it took longer than he intended to get them off. With Clear's help, he finally managed to tug the last button through its respective hole, and ignoring Clear's amused smile, tugged Clear's wet clothes off, putting them aside.

Aoba's gaze travelled slowly up Clear's body, inspecting it. He knew it was rude of him, but still, he couldn't help but stare. The jarring contrast between his and Clear's was as obvious as it had been before, but oddly enough, he didn't feel repulsed in the slightest.

Clear's lilac eyes widened as Aoba leant closer to him, nearly pushing the both of them down onto the bed. "W-What is it, Master?" Clear's apprehensive voice sounded from beneath him. "Is it strange after all…?"

Aoba shook his head silently, pressing his hand against Clear's mechanical arm. "You're beautiful…" He breathed, stroking Clear's arm gently. Clear's breath hitched at his touch, and Aoba's head snapped up at the small sound, his eyes growing wide as he realised what he had been doing.

"S-Sorry, Clear!"

"N-No, It's my fault!"

They stared at each other for a moment, before Aoba chuckled, averting his gaze embarrassedly.

He really had to stop getting carried away when it came to Clear.

"Um… Master?" Clear's soft, nervous voice enquired, pulling him out of his reverie. Aoba started, and stared at him questioningly. Clear reluctantly elaborated, lilac eyes flickering to meet his. "I'm… kind of cold here."

Aoba blinked, before he realized belatedly that what he had been doing for the past few minutes hadn't even dried Clear off in the slightest. The other male must be freezing cold! He quickly pulled himself off Clear, apologising relentlessly, his cheeks burned in embarrassment and guilt.

"Alright… Turn around, Clear." Aoba brandished his towel, determined to do his job right. Clear turned obediently, letting Aoba wipe him off gently. Slowly brushing Clear's white locks off his shoulders, he ran the towel down Clear's body, watching as the water droplets was absorbed by the soft fabric of the towel. Finally, he rubbed another dry towel on Clear's soft white locks, hoping to dry his hair the best he could manage.

"Sorry Clear," Aoba murmured softly, suddenly aware of how quiet the rain was. When did the thunder stop? "I don't have a hairdryer… I'm pretty sure Baa-chan has one though, but we can't exactly bother her now in the middle of the night." She would probably bonk us on the heads and lecture us for the next two hours, and for the sake of Clear and my sanity, we probably don't want that to happen.

Clear shook his head slightly, indicating that he didn't mind. Instead, he leant in to Aoba's touch, and sighed softly, his blissful expression making Aoba's cheeks heat up. "It's okay, Master… I like the feeling of your hands."

The embarrassment Aoba was feeling increased by a thousand fold.

That night, after Aoba had successfully wiped Clear dry and lay him to bed, he remembered the horrific nightmare he'd had just half an hour ago, and snuggled up against his lover, smiling softly.

Somehow, it seemed like he'd have nothing but good dreams tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear gets lovesick. Literally.

When Aoba woke up the next morning, he couldn't find it in himself to get up, and he yawned lightly snuggling into the sheets even as the light continued to stream into the room through the half closed curtains.

He could feel his beloved partner beside him, the mop of white hair snuggled against his arm, and he smiled reaching out to brush Clear's hair back. The white haired male's forehead was warmer than usual.

"Morning, Clear..." He whispered gently, smiling a little as Clear awoke as he called him. It never failed to make his chest feel light and fluffy when his lover responded immediately to his voice, especially now when his power was already mostly under control. It only went to show that Clear wasn't responding to Scrap, but him, and somehow, that very thought made little sparks of happiness erupt from within him.

His good mood further improved when the white haired male simply snuggled closer to him, while opening his eyes. "Good morning, Master..."

But he froze mid-greeting, his eyes wide as he stared at Aoba, unmoving. It was slightly disconcerting, Aoba thought, to be stared at so intently, and Clear behavior seemed slightly odd, so he spoke up hesitantly.

"Um... Clear...? What's wrong?"

Clear looked like he was dazed (perhaps he was still half-asleep), and his gaze flickered a little as he stared at Aoba. "There's something wrong. My heart is beating so quickly..." He murmured almost inaudibly, so softly that Aoba thought he must be mishearing things. "And my temperature is rising rapidly... I feel dizzy, I feel like throwing up... Could it be...?"

"...?" Aoba frowned a little, biting his lip as he pondered what Clear had to say. Could it be that... because of how cold he'd been yesterday, out in the rain... "Clear, it sounds like you've caught the flu-"

Before he could complete his sentence though, Clear had interrupted him with a gasp of triumph.

"It must be love!" Clear declared, suddenly sitting upright on the bed. eyes shining so brightly and looking as if he had found the solution to the most difficult question in the universe.

Aoba thought that it was the most abstract answer he had ever heard in his entire life. "What...?"

"Master, don't worry about me!" Clear puffed his chest out proudly, before nodding confidently, "I have heard of such an illness! Yes, these symptoms definitely point towards the notorious illness called 'lovesick'ness! I can't be wrong!"

Lovesickness...

Aoba could feel a headache coming on, and as much as he felt obligated to correct his lover's misunderstanding, he suddenly felt tired. "No, Clear, I assure you that you're not being lovesick in any way." It's a flu, Aoba thought to himself, and it seems pretty bad too. He reached out a hand to touch Clear's forehead, and he could definitely feel a temperature there.

How worrying... What should he do...? Well to start off, he could probably try to emulate what Baa-san had done whenever he got ill. It was all his fault that Clear was sick in the first place, so... he would make sure that his lover would turn out alright.

He was about to get out of bed and find a wet towel to cool Clear down... until the white haired male grabbed the hand he had placed on his forehead, and gazed up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Oh, Master! I never knew being lovesick was such an agonizing experience! This must be what they mean by 'loving someone to death'! I'm so glad that it's you, Master!"

There were so many things wrong with the sentence he'd just said, but any rebuttal Aoba had thought of were blown out of his mind the moment he heard the brazen confession. Heat began to rise to his cheeks, and he began to blush furiously. "I... Let go of me Clear! You're probably having a fever, and we have to hurry and get you cool quickly or..." He trailed off when Clear snuggled into his arm, the soft white locks brushing against his bare skin.

"Why, Master? Don't you love me as well?" Clear's voice was pleading and soft in all Aoba's weak spots, and he melted, feeling extremely guilty.

"I-I-I do... B-But... Clear!" Aoba tried, his voice weak, and he moved his arm half-heartedly, trying to escape Clear's grip, which was surprisingly strong for a person who was ill.

"No, you have to say it for it to really count!"

The white haired male hung onto his arm, refusing to let go, and finally, Aoba acquiesced, his cheeks burning red in embarrassment.

"I... I love you, Clear." As the confession left his lips, he averted his eyes from Clear's sparkling ones, and resisted the urge to bury his face into his arms. Clear's grip had tightened onto his arm almost painfully, but he looked so happy that for a moment, Aoba forgot all about his embarrassment and focused on his lover's brilliant smile.

If Clear would make that kind of face, maybe he should say it every day from now on...

...or so he thought, until Clear let out a strange noise which sounded halfway between a cough and a sneeze, and he covered his mouth with his hands. Aoba snapped out of his musings and lay Clear back down on the bed, any fluffy thoughts forgotten.

"Clear, you're definitely sick! Wait here, I'll get you some warm water and medicine!" The words came out in a rush, and Aoba turned to hurry away, determined to help his most important person in the world.

There was a tug on his shirt though, and Aoba sighed softly, turning back to Clear. As expected, the white haired male had gripped onto the edge of his shirt, a small pout on his lips.

"...don't want you to go..." Clear mumbled, suddenly looking much more vulnerable, his violet eyes clouding over slightly. Aoba's heart clenched at the sight.

"But if I don't, you won't get better..." He bent down and gathered Clear into his arms gently, before giving his lover a chaste kiss on his forehead. Clear's cheeks lit up, and whether it was from the fever or not, Aoba didn't know, but he smiled at the adorable sight, and slowly unwound his arms from Clear. "You'll be good and stay here while I get your medicine, right?"

At this, Clear nodded reluctantly, his cheeks still bright, and he settled back on the pillows obediently as he watched Aoba turn away.

"Master," he spoke up, voice still a little weak. "This ailment... Lovesickness... It's curable... right?"

Aoba gave him a tender look, before nodding reassuringly. "Don't worry. Clear. I'll make sure you get better!"

The last thing he saw before he left the room was an indecipherable look in Clear's eyes.

When Aoba returned to the room a while later, he found Clear lying on the bed, eyes closed and breathing slightly even as if he were asleep. He shook his shoulder gently, and called out hesitantly, "Clear? It's time for your medication..."

Clear mumbled a little before he opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. He stretched a little, before he smiled as he spotted Aoba in front of him, looking concerned, and stretched out his arms expectantly. Aoba stared back at him bemusedly though, and merely looked confused, so he cleared his throat and spoke up. "Hug?"

The response he got from Aoba was funnier than expected, and he would have laughed if not for the burning sensation at the back of his throat, and the throbbing of his head. Aoba was looking rather shocked and embarrassed, but he bent down towards him and embraced him obligingly. The warmth from his Master was especially comforting today, and Clear relaxed in his hold.

"Master?" He breathed softly into Aoba's shoulder, and smiled a little as he felt the other shrug a little in response, wordlessly questioning. "If I eat my medicine, will I recover?"

There was a slight shift against him, and Aoba nodded slightly. "Yes, you will, don't worry."

Aoba ran his hand through Clear's hair; could it be that Clear was afraid since it was probably his first time getting ill? It seemed that Clear still looked slightly dissatisfied though, for he pondered for a little while before speaking up again.

"Then, I won't take it."

The only thing that ran through Aoba's mind was confusion. Why wouldn't Clear take his medicine?

"Don't you want to recover...?" Aoba asked, trying not to sound desperate. Honestly, if Clear didn't recover, he didn't know what he'd do...

"But if my lovesickness is cured," Clear continued softly, pressing closer to Aoba, "That means I won't be able to love Master as much! I don't want that to happen!"

Aoba froze, before he burst out laughing, his body trembling slightly as he chuckled. Really, how very like Clear to come up with such a strange reasoning. Clear didn't seem amused, just slightly confused, and he parted slowly from Aoba's embrace, violet eyes wide and questioning.

"Master...?" He inquired, looking very confused. "Why are you laughing?" Do you really not care if I don't love you anymore? His eyes seemed to whisper, and Aoba straightened up quickly.

"No, Clear... Don't worry! Our love won't be affected by this illness at all!" Aoba assured him, before a gentle smile lifted his lips. "I love you, and you love me... That fact will never change, even if your 'lovesickness' is cured." The confession came easier this time, and he could see Clear's cheeks brightening in happiness, and the white haired male nodded enthusiastically.

"…Okay! If Master says so... Then I believe you!"

Thank god, Aoba found himself thinking, now Clear will take his medicine and he'll recover and all will be well!

The sense of relief continued until he realised that Clear wasn't taking his medicine, and was staring at him expectantly.

"Umm, if you feed me, Master, I have a feeling I will get better faster!"

And at this, Aoba's blush deepened by a thousand fold, while a small smile slid onto Clear's lips.

It seemed that getting lovesick wasn't that scary at all- not if he got to see many more of Aoba's cute blushes.


End file.
